La Venganza de una Vampireza
by Ali.Victoria
Summary: Unas extrañas llegan al puebo de Collinwood, una de ella tiene un pasado con Barnabas, y quiere venganza por lo que el le hizo a su familia, ¿que consecuencias traeran para ellos? ¿en especial para ella?
1. Chapter 1

**este es la primera historia sobre esta película, espero que les guste… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

era una fría mañana en Londres, estaba mirando por la ventana mientras la lluvia caía lentamente por el ventanal, suavemente apoye mi frente en ella, pude sentir como el frio cristal ponía mis vellos erizados, ¿sería por el frio? ¿sería que puedo controlar yo misma todas las facciones de mi cuerpo como son el cabello y los vellos? no lo sé, hay muchas cosas de mi que no se, ¿Cómo era mi madre? ¿Dónde estará mi padre? ¿lo que estoy haciendo esta bien? ¿tengo que hacerlo? tal vez sean preguntas que jamás logre contestar, aunque creo que será mejor así, mientras me refugio de la lluvia en esta enorme casa que comparto con mi mejor amiga; la casa es mas lo que diría una mansión victoriana heredara de mi familia, Los Black, claro que para lo que solíamos ser en nuestros tiempos de gloria, no hemos cambiado en casi nada… oh, perdónenme, aun no me he presentado, aunque mi nombre no es de gran importancia, lo importante es porque les cuento esto, lo hago porque simplemente quiero hacerlo, porque soy libre de decirlo, y porque estoy tan sola que necesito de hablar con alguien que no me trate como una loca recién salida de Bethlam…

Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Winters V. Black Du Pree, nació el 6 de julio de 1761, en España, cerca a Francia, por eso soy una Franco-Hispana, mi padre fue James Black, un Lord Ingles de mi prestigiosa familia, mi madre fue en vida, Cosette Du Pree, y si lo sé tal vez este apellido se te haga conocido, mas adelante sabrás el porqué mis muy queridos amigos; bueno mis padres se conocieron en Francia y se enamoraron, se casaron, y al parecer vivían enamorados, se mudaron a España, en donde la familia de mi padre al igual que la de mi madre tenían negocios, fue entonces que en esa estadía, yo nací, fue un parto my difícil, según me habían contado, mi madre quedo muy enferma, al parecer, el embarazo fue de muy alto riesgo para ella, yo tenía un año y medio cuando ella falleció, no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero mi padre solía decirme que me parezco mucho a ella, y en efecto es así, luego de eso mi padre comenzó a cuidarme y a enseñarme hacer lo que en verdad era, si tal vez sea extraño que a la edad de 6 años, puedas correr a velocidades que ni un adulto puede, que ya sepas las matemáticas, letras, historia, ciencias, que en ese entonces los universitarios apenas conocían, algo que las mujeres no deben de saber en ese entonces, no es normal que un día juegues con los niños de uno de los parques y cuando estés saltando de la nada aparezcas subida en la copa de uno de los arboles, que pueda ver fantasmas, que sienta un gran ardor en la garganta que solo se calmaba con sangre, que los objetos sagrados me produjeran dolor de cabeza, que el agua bendita me hiciera desmayarme, que el ajo me produzca alergias, me asfixiara. En ese momento ya me había leído toda la biblioteca de la casa en donde vivía en Londres, ya me había mudado de España, cuando las personas se alejaban de mi, un día; papá me llamo a su estudio me dijo que me sentara, yo tenía unos 12 años estaba asustada de lo que iba a decir, aunque en el fondo creo que ya sabía lo que me esperaba, me había dado cuenta de que mi padre no era el típico padre normal, me di cuenta de que tenía todas las características de ser un… no, no quería creerlo, con mucha nostalgia, le dijo a su hija de que él era un vampiro, y que su sangre corría por mis venas, que por ser una vampiro mi madre murió, que fue por mi culpa, me dijo que su familia era uno de los clanes más antiguos de vampiros de sangre pura, y que el traiciono toda eso por enamorarse de una humana como lo era mi madre, me dijo que yo no era un vampiro, pero tampoco una humana, que era una mestiza, que era una…Dhampireza; fue algo que me costó entender en un principio, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con eso, me dijo que yo era más fuerte que otros vampiros, que la luz del solo no me afectaba pero si me dolería un poco, que podía aguantar mas tiempos sin beber sangre, que los artículos religiosos no me provocarían mas que desmayos o dolores de cabeza; me enseño a cazar animales y alimentarme e de ellos, nunca me gusto la idea de matar a los humanos, aunque de vez en cuando mis instintos me obligaban a hacerlo, aprendí a dominar mis poderes, peor aún así era rechazada, fue cuando mi padre conoció a una familia de vampiros que acababan de llegar de Transilvania, con la esperanza de poder comenzar una nueva vida aquí, Londres…

Me di cuenta de que también eran vampiros ya que nosotros tenemos esa capacidad de poder reconocernos entre nosotros, la familia Dragulia era simple, era una familia de vampiros de sangre pura, y al parecer muy orgullosos, el patriarca era George Dragulia, uno de los últimos de ese clan transilvano; era un hombre alto, corpulento, con cabello castaño, y como todos nosotros pálido, en el, había algo que lo diferenciaba de todos los otros vampiros, sus ojos eran rojos sangre, la madre, Bianca Dragulia, tenía una mirada pasiva, nada comprada con la de su esposo que era fría, sus ojos eran azules como dos zafiros, sus cabellos eran negros y lacios, era pálida, de estatura promedio, delgada, y al parecer de acuerdo a todo lo que le decía su esposo, entre ellos venia una niña, ella también era una vampiresa de sangre pura, al verla me di cuenta de que tal vez me traería problemas más adelante, pero lo ignore, nunca pensé que la niña de mirada tierna, soñadora, que le gustaba dejar su cabello negro y lacio como agujas al viento, se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, su nombre es Denisse Dragulia, una vampiresa delgada, con cabello negro, pálida, ojos rojos sangre, labios rosados, alta, y con los poderes que ni siquiera mi padre tenía, me di cuenta de que en un principio tenía que ocultarle que yo no era una vampira del todo, hasta que un día lo descubrió por accidente, cuando se me callo mi sombrilla en un día soleado, a partir de entonces ella me protegió de humanos y vampiros, nunca nos sepamos, y mucho menos cuando mi padre desapareció, dijo que iría a Francia a arreglar unos asuntos, pero nunca volvió, supongo que aun debe estar ahí, y no hecho cenizas porque se le cayó la sombrilla que lo protegía de la luz del sol, un día de verano en Francia; vivir con los Dragulia se volvía mas difícil cada día, el Señor Dragulia, yo solía ver que tenía muchas deudas y que el dinero no le alcanzaba, mas tarde me entere por las manos de Denisse que hablo de mas ese día, que ellos habían hecho negocio con una familia, los Collins, pero quien no concia a los Collins ellos se habían vuelvo millonarios gracias a su negocio pesquero que tenían en Estados Unidos, inclusive tenían un pueblo llamado a Collinwood, al parecer los Dragulia habían invertido la mayor parte de sus joyas en ellos, pero estos nunca le pagaron, y huyeron a América, tuvieron que vender la casa en Rumania y venir aquí, me había ofrecido a ayudarlos, ya que heredaba la fortuna Black, pero ellos eran muy orgullosos y no se dejaban ayudar, lo que fue una gran pena ya que los consideraba los tíos que nunca tuve, solo tuve una tía, Josette Du Pree, la hermana de mamá, aunque no sabía nada de ella, con él tiempo, se dieron cuenta que había mas asesinatos en Londres, y que todo había comenzado desde que los Dragulia habían llegado, así que, como era obvio, fueron a matar a Lord Dragulia, murió de la forma más horrible posible para un vampiro, ya estaba débil, así que lo mataron cuando dormía en su ataúd, le clavaron una estaca, le cortaron la cabeza y se pusieron entre de las piernas, como era la creencia, y se la rellenaron de ajo, por los ojos y la boca, fue algo horrible de presenciar, el vampiro murió, con el odio a hacia los Collins y deseos de venganza, lo peor de todo es que primero, los que lo asesinaron fueron los humanos que trabajaban para ellos, y lo segundo, su hija crecería con ese rencor a la dicha familia, salvo que cuando ellos murieron, ese odio seria pasado al único vástago de los Collins, Barnabas Collins; lo peor se le acercaba a Denisse, su madre moriría, lo último que ella me dijo fue: **"**_**sé que he hecho cosas malas en mi existencia aquí, pero te pediré un favor; cuida de mi Denisse, no permitas que siga los pasos de su padre, que no trate de vengarse, no quiero verla destruirse a sí misma; promételo**_**".** yo lo acepte después de eso, sola la luz del solo tuvo la presencia de cómo Bianca Dragulia fue reducida a nada más que cenizas…

ahora , después de más de 200 años, yo sigo aquí, Denisse, sigue aquí, conmigo, sigo tratando de mantener esa promesa con Bianca, sigo esperando que mi padre vuelva, y sigo esperando que Denisse cambien esa idea errónea de venganza… me separo del vidrio y camino hasta uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, se veía algo borroso, algo difuminado como una nube, pero podía verme, ahí estaba yo, mi reflejo, mis largos rizos rubios, algo castaños, se puede decir que soy una combinación de los dos, mi cuerpo esbelto y delgado, mis ojos morados pálidos, casi lila con un poco de fucsia, mis labios rojos, mi piel extremadamente blanca y mis grandes ojeras marrones, solo yo me doy cuenta las grandes diferencias físicas que me separan de los demás, yo…

**-¿sigues viéndote en ese espejo? ¿no crees que gastas tu reflejo? -** me dijo una voz fría y algo burlona - **oye, no crees que ya has pasado suficiente encerrada aquí, ven conmigo vamos a comer algo en el salón**

**\- claro, porque no** \- le dije volteándome a ver a la mujer de 1,73cm. que estaba toda mojada, por la lluvia, su cabello estaba más lacio y chorreaban gotas que lo habían brillar, sus ojos rojos parecían fulminarme, su cuerpo delgado, pero muy ejercitado, tenía la figura que muchas mujeres desean tener, sus finos labios rosado pálido me sonreían o algo así **\- salisteis **\- no era una pregunta **\- ya te dije que podrías pescar un catarro**

**\- claro que lo hice, y solo tú eres capaz de pescar un catarro, ya que yo no me puedo enfermar no lo olvidas** \- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco **\- puedo soportar más cosas…**

**-está bien, pero antes de ir al salón sécate el cabello y cámbiate de ropa, ponte algo menos… algo menos… revelador, ponte algo cómodo para estar acá - **dije con énfasis

**\- ja, me lo dice la joven que aun sigue usando sus corsés, está bien, espérame allá… -** me dijo saliendo de la habitación con su velocidad vampírica, dejándome sola en estas frías paredes de la casa, me mire por última vez, me puse mi capa negra que uso desde que me dejo mi papá, era de él, me hace sentir que siempre estaré cerca de los que amo, me acomodo las mangas largas de la blusa blanca, con cuello largo, llego a palpar algunas cicatrices que no se me borraron, y salgo de mi habitación a paso lento hacia la biblioteca, mis rizos se agitan y saltan detrás de mí, llego a mi destino, llamo a una de mis criadas, para que traiga el té y algunas galletas, mientras espero a la joven pelinegra de ojos rojos, me siento en el piano de cola que hay y comienzo a tocar una de mis sinfonías favoritas… "Moonlight" de Beethoven, en eso; llega de la forma más rápida abriendo las puerta en par en par, tenia puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, una camiseta de su grupo favorito de música, el cabello ya no lo tenía tan mojado; tria consigo un periódico en la mano, cuando entro las luces se apagaron y solo se podía ver la luz de la chimenea, el fuego bailaba frente a ella, reflejados en sus ojos mas rojos que nunca - **se puede saber qué es esto **\- me dice de forma amenazante levantando el periódico; en a primera plana, se ve una de las noticias que sería la más importante en mi miserable vida…

**\- ¿el periódico de esta mañana?** \- le respondo, levantándole una ceja, pero sin dejar de tocar, no creo que fuera la mejor idea provocarla - **la primera plana… ¿Qué dice?** \- no era necesaria que me la leyera, cuando llego este periódico en la mañana, lo escondí, porque no quería que supiera lo que decía en esas hojas

**\- "Los Collins: una de las familias más importantes de este siglo… familia de empresarios, llega al número uno en venta de enlatados de uno de los países más importantes del mundo"… esto debe de ser una broma, como pueden dedicarles la atención de las publicidades británicas también… ellos están en Estados Unidos, que se queden ahí, inclusive ahora, se siguen regocijando en su gran fortuna que no debió ser de ellos, DEBIO SER MIA, MIA… MIA… - **ya empezamos de nuevo - **esos estúpidos, sangres sucias, impuros, sucios humanos, porque no desaparecen... se reproducen como plagas… -** dijo tirándose en uno de los sillones, dejo el periódico encima del piano, me levante y lo tome, había una foto mas bien, un retrato, una pintura, en ella se veía a una mujer adulta de unos 45 años, una adolecente, un niño, una joven castaña de unos 25 años, y… un momento, ese hombre… ya lo he visto antes, pero no es posible el debería estar muerto.

**\- Denisse, ven acá, ¿reconoces a ese hombre?** \- le dije enseñándole la foto y mostrándole al hombre - **¿tú crees que pueda ser él?** \- le dije dudando

**\- no, no, no puede ser él, el debió haber muerto hace unos 200 años… a menos que el sea un… no, no puede ser, porque si es así, yo misma tomare un vuelo hasta Collinwood, para clavarle la estaca que tantas veces quise hacerle a su maldito padre…. me voy…** \- dijo furiosa levantándose y caminando a paso veloz

**\- ¿A dónde?** \- le dije persiguiéndola por la casa

**\- A cazar ... no me esperes despierta -**

**-pero… hay sangre, aquí, pueda darte un poco de ella y …**

**\- no quiero esa sucia sangre de animal, necesito sangre humana, Adiós, Winter** \- dijo azotando la puerta, en la foto se podía ver claramente la imagen de Banabas Collins…


	2. Chapter 2

En Collinwood, la familia tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente, como siempre Elizabeth a la cabeza de la mesa, leía unos documentos con una taza de café, Carolyn a su lado, leyendo una revista de moda, David al frente de ella, releyendo otro de sus comics, Victoria que comía tranquilamente sus panqueques y a su lado Barnabas, este le tomo de la mano y se le acerco sigilosamente paso un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja de la joven. No la había convertido en vampiresa, pudo salvarla protegiéndola con su cuerpo de la ciada del acantilado, ella quería ser vampiro, le había insistido tanto a Barnabas, pero él dijo que después de que se casaran pensaría bien en eso, ya que querían pasar el resto de su vida inmortal junto a ella

**-te ves preciosa esta mañana** – le dijo como casi un susurro

-**gracias… -** le dijo ruborizándose

-**ay no… no se van a poner cursis y románticos otra vez ¿verdad?** – le dijo Carolyn algo irritada, sin separar la mirada de su revista

**-Carolyn –** le reprendió Elizabeth

**-tranquila Elizabeth, tal vez esta así porque pronto habrá luna llena, ¿no es así Carolyn? –** le dijo Barnabas gracioso e indiferente

**\- muy gracioso, no debí hacer enseñado como usar el…** \- no pudo terminar su frase ya que James, el asistente de Elizabeth, acababa de entrar en el comedor de la mansión. James era un tipo alto y pálido, cabello castaño algo ondulado y ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa simpática y era impecable

-**buenos días, muy buenos días** – dijo contento, tomando asiento al lado de David

**\- Wow, se te ve contento** – dijo Victoria tomando su jugo de naranja

-**y lo estoy y ustedes también deberían de estarlo** – dijo sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja

**\- y ¿porque James, si se puede saber? **– dijo Elizabeth cruzando sus manos

**-porque acabo de conseguirles una entrevista con una empresa inglesa, es un gran contrato, la dueña es una tal… Black, y estaría encantada de venir a firmar con nosotros, pero no puede, así que enviara a una representante –**dijo como si hubiese descubierto una mina de oro

**-wow, muy bien hecho James…** \- dijo Barnabas

**-¿me dará el ascenso que quiero? –** dijo acercándose

**-ya veremos…** \- dijo Elizabeth riéndose – y **¿Cuándo vendrá?** – dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

**\- en una semana, estoy ansioso** – dijo sonriendo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

**\- estas trabajando en el bono de navidad ¿no es así James?** – dijo Carolyn, levantando la vista para mirarlo

**-nunca es tarde para empezar –** dijo riéndose…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-¿Qué tal tu cacería de anoche**? – pregunto una rubia a su amiga de ojos rojos, estaban en el comedor de la mansión, era una mesa larga de madera negra, la única luz provenía de la chimenea, seguía lloviendo, estaban almorzando, en los extremos de la mesa, la joven Black dándole la espalda al ventanal y la morena mirando su plato con asco

**-bien… aunque casi fui descubierta** – dijo apartando el plato, su cabello negro le cubría su cara, sus ojos rojos estaban cansados, se acababa de despertar, llevaba una camiseta de con la bandera de nuestro país y unos shorts cortos, y puso sus pies descalzos en los posa brazos de la silla – **créeme que ya me canse de alimentarme de esos ciervos que hay por ahí, quería algo de sangre humana –**

**-por casualidad, tu víctima era un hombre de unos 30 y algo, blanco y de estatura promedio** – dije picando la carne que estaba ahí –

**-si- dijo sirviéndose vino – **

**-bueno, tu victima acaba de aparecer en la edición del periódico de esta mañana… come Denisse – dije** calmada, con una expresión seria, como la solía tener mi padre en sus reuniones de negocio

**-no quiero –** dijo mirándome

**-pues tienes que hacerlo, si viajaras a Collinwood como mi representante tendrás que ir a la cena que su asistente de seguro organizara, o tal vez la propia familia te invitara y no puedes negarte, claro, si quieres que tu plan salga a la perfección –** dije comiendo un poco de ensalada – **así que acostúmbrate… -**

**-gracias por todo esto, no sabes cómo lo aprecio, el hecho de que me haga pasar por tu representante para ir a ese asqueroso pueblo, en serio de lo agradezco y sé que mi padre y madre también – **dijo acercándose para abrazarme, despeinándome la coleta que me había tardado más de 20 minutos en hacer, odiaba mi cabello, no podía peinarlo, nunca quedaba como yo quería **– pero… ¿cómo conseguiste un contrato con ellos?, que yo sepa tu familia no tenía negocios con pescados –**

**-claro que sí, te acuerdas de la pequeña empresa que yo forme cuando tenía mi obsesión por el atún –** dije respondiendo el abrazo, ella beso mi mejilla y se sentó en la mesa **– ten cuidado esa mesa es invaluable** – ella puso los ojos en blanco **– creo que te lo dije… pero bueno, conseguí un contrato para vender sus productos aquí en Inglaterra, un gran beneficio para ellos, pero claro más para mi…** \- deje escapar una risita

**-ja, por eso eres la Dhampireza más inteligente que conozco, aparte de la más linda, mi pequeña hermanita –** dijo despeinándome otra vez, deshaciendo la coleta y soltándome el cabello que me caía en rizos por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura

**-soy la única Dhampireza que conoces** – dije limpiándome con la servilleta que tenía en mis pierdas, una de mis criadas se llevó mi plato, mientras mi mayordomo me servía vino, agradecí y se retiraron, mi padre los había hipnotizados al momento de contratarlos y yo lo hacía cuando despertaban del trance – **mmm… los boletos te los traerá Sebastián, mi asistente, lo recueras ¿verdad? –**

**-claro que sí, sabes el sería perfecto para ti** – dijo pícaramente

**-claro que no, no te negare que es una persona culta, eficiente y confiable pero no… no estoy interesada en eso ahora** – dije tomando el vino, Denisse se paseaba por todo el lugar, pasando sus manos vagamente por las paredes

**\- y muy lindo, no te olvides de eso jajajaja…. Pero siempre dices eso cuándo te trato de vincular con alguien, cada vez que te enamoras de alguien lo haces en silencio porque… tienes miedo de que te rechacen** – dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos rojos me intimidaban, cuando me miraban me recordaban a la niña de cabellos negros que me regañaba cuando no sabía usar bien mis poderes – **aún recuerdo cuando te enamoraste de ese hombre… el de ojos verdes, el chico que tenía un hermoso sombrero de copa y con quien montabas a caballo, ese Lord** – dijo sentándose y mirándome ilusionada, pero con una sonrisa, sabía que eso me molestaba, yo solo atine a sonreír y levantarme para ver el ventanal detrás de mí **– desde entonces nunca me haces caso cuando te presento a un chico –**

**-para ti es fácil, tienes a cualquier hombre que quieras, y aunque no le hagas caso siempre se acercan a ti, incluyendo vampiros, pero a mí no, soy rechazada por Vampiros y humanos; además dime si no te sentirías culpable si es que por tu culpa matan al único chico que se fijó en ti** – dije recordando esa sonrisa cálida que siempre me hacía reír y ruborizar como una niña en el **otoño – bueno eso no importa, ahora quiero que prepares esa maleta que dentro de 3 días despega tu avión y quiero que después vayas al salón a repasar todo lo que tienes que decir en esa junta** – dije mirándole y dejando la copa en la mesa – **tratare de que todo salga perfecto y este de regreso antes de Navidad, pero por favor no cometas una locura ¿entendiste? –** ella asintió y se fue a su alcoba cantando un tema de Michael Jackson a todo pulmón

**0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Ah Elizabeth, Barnabas, al fin llegaron** – los Collins tomaron haciendo en el pequeño despacho que tenía James en la fábrica, los habían citado para ver todos los documentos sobre la empresa, debían estudiarlos con precaución – **por favor siéntense –**

**\- vamos a ver, James… ¿Quién es la empresaria**? – dijo la matriarca Collins poniéndose sus gafas

-**bueno reside inglesa, su nombre es Winter V. Black Du pree, es una empresaria franco-hispana, sus compañías son Black Enterprise Holdings Inc. Aunque antes tenía otro nombre, pero ahora con la nueva dueña ella le renombro la empresa… pero ahora lo que se interesa es poder comprar nuestros productos y exportarlos a Inglaterra y venderlos claro con nuestro permiso, será como una sede allá, es un buen negocio – **

**\- he escuchado de esa empresa, es muy exitosa en toda Europa y parte de Estados Unidos –**

**-eso suena bien, pero ¿porque no podría venir a firmar en persona? –**

**-oh, ella estará ocupada con su empresa, así que mandara a su representante dentro de una semana – **dijo paseándose por la oficina

**-bueno es una lástima, esperaba conocerla, pero en fin, solo queda esperar… -**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Oui, madame, serait formidable si nous pouvions signer le contrat avant Noël, croyez-moi, je suis très intéressé par le secteur du textile, en particulier dans la conception de nouveaux modèles pour la collection de l'hiver ... oui ... je vous remercie beaucoup, que avoir une belle journée ... au revoir – **colgué el teléfono de mi despacho y me pase las manos por mi cabello despeinado, bebí un poco de la copa que tenía un líquido rojo… rojo sangre, sé que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, la sangre de los humanos era sin duda más deliciosa que la de los animales, claro que yo no atacaba a mis víctimas, sacaba lo mejor de los bancos de sangre, los cuales robaba por las noches cuando ya no me podía controlar… la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellera negra entro y se sentó encima de mi escritorio

**\- ya vino Sebastián** – dijo jugando con sus piernas

**\- así es, de hecho toma** – dije sacando un boleto de avión Pasaportes y otros documentos de un cajón del escritorio – **esto es lo que necesitaras y… ¿Qué pasa?** – dije mirándola, tenía la mirada traviesa como la de una niña que hubiese cometido una travesura

**-es que… yo… quiero que vengas conmigo, y le pedir a Sebastián que me trajera un boleto más… para ti** – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

**\- ¿se te zafo un tornillo o qué? No iré, es tu asunto no el mío, no es mi deber ir, además tengo la compañía, quien se quedara para firmar los documentos, mi empresa, Denisse, mi padre la formo y ahora no puedo dejarla así por así para ir a perseguir a un hombre que de seguro no es el por una traición que ocurrió hace más de 200 años** – le dije molesta por haber reservado el boleto, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, como la sangre que tanto bebo – **no debiste hacer eso** – dije abrazándola, ya que tenía sus ojos llorosos

-**es que… eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona y familia que me queda, no puedo hacer esto sola, no sé si podre, necesito que estés ahí apoyándome, por favor… sé que no son las vacaciones de un sueño pero te prometo que no tendrás nada que ver con eso, solo estarás ahí, esperas a que acabe y luego nos regresamos y te prometo que hare lo que me pidas, ya no matare más te lo prometo, pero por favor… ven conmigo** – dijo con esos ojos suplicantes, ¿Cómo no decirles que no?

**-vale… pero, con mis reglas - **


End file.
